A SERPENTINE LOVE STORY
by fictionprince
Summary: A Jafar Jasmine Love story. Jafar is the king of Serpent land and chooses Jasmine as his bride. They kill, make love and do all they can to get into each others arms.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney.

**AN:** I have changed the social standing of a few characters from their original ones. This story bears no similarity to the original Disney movie. This is a purely fictional work and must be treated as such.

**A SNAKEY LOVE STORY:**

He was not human. Humans were mortal. He was not. He had already spent five hundred years on the earth searching for his queen. He was Jafar, king of serpents. He had spent this multitude of years hopelessly searching for his queen. Only human women could become queens in the serpent land. The humans were converted into serpent faith by a special process. He had been unlucky the last four times. The girls that he had fallen in love with had either failed in fulfilling necessary rituals or had abandoned him on knowing what he truly was. But this time, he had fallen in love with the correct girl, Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah. He had been courting her for the past year and today she had accepted his advances. Today he was going to make love to her for the first time. He was at her bedroom door. He knocked.

No answer.

He saw that the door was not locked and pushed it open to see a wonderful sight. A beautiful girl, all of twenty years stood before him. The princess was clothed in the harem outfit he had gifted her on her twentieth birthday this year. The top was extremely low cut, revealing her cleavage to the desert's cold night winds. It was fastened with a fine golden string. The harem pants were made of a translucent material which left little to imagination. Her raven black hair was tied in a loose pony tail with a golden string. Her golden skin was glittering with anticipation for the night's events to unfold.

She smiled.

He smiled back at her closing the door.

She ran up to him and kissed him full in the mouth. The kiss turned wet and finally their tongues were fighting for dominance. After five minutes of ferocious kissing they broke apart.

"Thank you, Jafar. I love this dress. It makes me feel so… so… sexy."At 'sexy' she smiled seductively at Jafar.

Jafar already knew she liked the dress because he could read dreams. He had read her dreams the night before her birthday and had found out that she wished to spend that night making love to him having worn similar clothes. He had gifted the dress but had decided that the time was not opportune as yet to either make love or tell her the truth about him. But today he decided was now or never. He had only five more days of life remaining in this human form and unless he managed to find a suitable queen for his people, he and his clan would be wiped out.

Jasmine's voice brought him back to his senses.

"Fuck me. "She said

Jafar looked at her again and asked her, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Jafar. Ever since I fell in love with you my thoughts have been to feel our bodies together."

"All right then. Let's do it."

Another session of ferocious kissing ensued. This one was wetter and longer. Jafar placed his hand on the small of Jasmine's back but as the kiss intensified it moved to her ass. With his other hand he unfastened the strings holding her bra in place and disposed it on the floor. He turned his attention to Jasmine's breasts. They were firm, rounded and well proportioned to her body. The nipples suited her breast just as cherry suits a pudding. Jasmine undid Jafar's pants and worked his dick to size. Jafar squeezed her breasts, licked them, bit them, pinched them giving special attention to her nipples. He kissed her on her collar bone every now and then because he knew from his adventures in her thoughts that she liked it very much.

Having had enough of her milky breasts he lifted her up and deposited her on the bed. He pulled down her harem pants and her panties off her long legs to reveal the part which desired his attention the most. He licked her shaved cunt gently. There were moans and grunts to let him know he was doing a good job on her. Suddenly he thrust a finger in to her pussy and massaged it from inside. Jasmine's hands gripped the bed sheet and her toes curled as she felt her virginity shatter. Pleasure unknown to her thrilled her body. Her inexperienced cunt overwhelmed with pleasure came. Seeing that Jasmine was enjoying it Jafar continued to do this. Jasmine came thrice more.

"Now it's time to put something bigger in there." Saying so he pushed his dick into her pussy. Her petite figure moved with the force of Jafar's thrusting. Pain, pleasure, lust, joy, love, all sorts of emotions flooded her as she watched the man she loved pleasure her. They made love like dogs for the next one hour, trying out new positions. Finally Jafar spurted his seed into her ass as he thrust from behind.

Worn out with love they fell asleep, naked, on top of each other.

**LOVE'S DAYLIGHT**

Jafar was awoken by the feeling of lips on his dick. He woke up to find that the princess, still stark naked, had his dick in her mouth. The early rays of the sun were lighting up the room. The princess, still sucking, turned around so that her ass faced Jafar. Jafar began to lick her cunt and finger her ass hole as she sucked his dick. Another fifteen minutes passed after which they came simultaneously. The Princess stood up first licking her lips and pulling out her usual turquoise outfit as she said,

"You're yummy. That was a nice way to say good morning I thought."

"Yes, Good Morning, Darling." Jafar said.

Both of them dressed up and were ready to go. Jasmine had already reached the door when….

"Jasmine, wait a minute."

"What's the matter is everything alright, Baby?"

"No it isn't. I never told you the truth regarding me and yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the Sultan's daughter. The sultan invaded your father's land and killed him. He married your mother. But she committed suicide because she could not bear to live with the man who killed her husband. You were not old enough then. That's why you have never known your mother."

Jasmine was astounded to hear this."What?" was all she could muster.

"Yes, it's true. I was the vizier then. But that is not my true identity. I am the king of the serpents."

To prove his point he left the human form and appeared in his serpent form for a minute.

"You are beautiful." Jasmine said on looking at his poisonous green skin and sharp grey eyes.

"Jasmine, I love you. I want you to be my queen. But for that we must complete a few rituals. Will you be my queen?"

"Well… That depends. Are you as good at sex in your serpent form?!"

Jafar laughed out loud on hearing this. The tension evaporated. They kissed again.

"So, what are these 'rituals'?" Jasmine asked.

"We have to murder four humans you have sexual contact with."

"But, I love you. Why would I have sex with somebody else?"

"Do you want to stay with me for all eternity?"On seeing Jasmine nod he continued."Then you have to do as I say and leave the rest to me. And you will need this."

He moved his snake staff in weird shapes and a few seconds later a serpentine gold ring materialized out of nowhere.

"This is a magical ring. Whenever you rub it a knife will appear in your vicinity. Steel your nerves and harden your heart, for murder is not easy. Your first victim will be the sultan. He has been hungry for sex since the queen died. Seduce him into sex. Tell him you know the truth. That you had feelings for him as you grew up but did not know the truth then. Now that you know you want him to have you. I bet he will not need much persuasion. And these clothes won't do." He waved the staff again and Jasmine was clad in a bikini top with a short silk skirt above her knees. So much of her was on display that Jasmine felt shy walking through the palace.

"I will appear near you when you complete the job." Jafar said before he parted.

Jasmine entered the courtroom. It was empty other than the Sultan and a few of his advisors.

"I demand an audience with the Sultan." She said

The Sultan sent away the men to listen what Jasmine had to say.

Jasmine let the doors slam close before she said anything. The she continued at her charming best.

"I want to tell him you that I know the truth. I know you are not my father. I had feelings for you as I grew up but did not know the truth then. Now that I know it I want you to have me."

The Sultan looked at her for a second before rushing towards her. Jafar was right. He did not need any persuasion. In no time he had torn of her top and was sucking on her breasts. Hungry was not the word to describe him. He appeared starved for sex.

He sat on the throne and Jasmine sat on his lap. He was really torturing her nipples. Twisting and turning them. It was suddenly that she felt her moist pussy and realized that she wore no panties. Feeling her moist core the Sultan told her,

"The princess is getting dirty!"

He removed his pants and revealed his short thick shaft. He stripped down her skirt and pumped his stick into her pussy. The old man's vigor amazed her as she orgasmed. But she kept her mind on the job. As he was about to cum into her she rubbed Jafar's ring and seeing the knife picked it up and plunged it into the Sultan's heart. She felt his dick going limp in her as it spurted some feeble drops of cum.

The Sultan died.

Jasmine stood up and moved in the courtroom naked and muttered to herself, "Old man sure knew how to fuck."

"Sure did." Said a voice at her back.

She turned around to see Jafar standing there.

"Now it's time for the ritual. Come on." He said

Jasmine followed him to the dead body. Jafar magicked the Sultan's body into a bath of blood in the courtroom and told Jasmine.

"You and I have to bath in it and make love to complete this ritual. This ritual will follow each murder so that you can get the four ornaments to turn yourself in to the serpent queen. Okay. Now let's make love."

They made love in a pool of blood. Each of their bodies immersed in blood. On Jafar's say they licked the blood off each other's body.

As the last drop of blood vanished a brilliant flash of light appeared and a pair of golden serpentine earrings appeared on Jasmine's ears replacing her royal earrings.

"Go and raise the alarm that the Sultan has vanished. The guards will believe you. And then go and take some sleep. Three rounds of sex early in the morning are enough to tire anybody. Our next mission is in the evening. I will come to inform you about it at dusk. Be prepared." Jafar said vanishing in a wisp of green smoke.

Jasmine completed Jafar's bidding and went to her chambers to get a well deserved sleep.

**EVENING ENCOUNTER**

Jafar appeared in her chambers. He looked the same. Jasmine was all prepared for the second ritual. They kissed.

"Jasmine, your next victim is Razoul, the army commander. He has always dreamt of having you. You will go to him and tell him that you are distressed regarding your father's disappearance. Tell him you need him to make you relaxed. Best of luck. "

This time Jasmine was not skeptical. She had already formed her plans on how to seduce Razoul into sex.

Jafar again decked her in revealing clothes. Jasmine walked down to Razoul's chambers confidently. Her heels clicking as she walked. Her ass twitched as she walked with gait.

Knock on Razoul's door.

"Who the fuck is it? I'm already overburdened… O Princess, forgive me. May I help you?" Said Razoul, the six and half footer, heavily built battle commander.

"Razoul" She said seductively, "You know I am quite disturbed by the Sultan's disappearance. I am suffering from a problem of nerves. I wish you would do something to me to ease my nerves."

"I don't understand what you mean, Princess."

"O, so don't you like me? Don't you imagine yourself fucking me? Answer me!" Her seductive tone changed to harsh at the last two words.

"I…what… Yes I do…What am I saying?"

"Now you are talking sense. Come here." She said seductively and sat on Razoul's official table.

Razoul approached her like a puppet.

"Kiss me" Jasmine said but when Razoul did not take the initiative she kissed him herself. Her red lips on his graying pink ones. Their tongues were up an about in no time. Razoul was gaining in confidence. His tongue dominated Jasmine's and explored each nook and corner of her mouth. The kiss broke.

Jasmine removed her top and played with her firm, rounded breasts.

She asked Razoul,"Want to play?" Razoul hungrily approached the princess and began fondling her breasts. Jasmine moaned as Razoul's battle hardened hands massaged and pinched her breasts. Razoul was growing in his pants. He grew more and more adventurous by the minute. Soon he was licking, sucking and biting her nipples. Jasmine undid his pants and played his balls as he pleasured her breasts.

She orgasmed. She was shocked that Razoul had made her cum by just fondling her breasts. The smell of the love juices had alerted Razoul's animalistic instincts. He tore open Jasmine's skirt and put his tongue to her cunt. Jasmine moaned aloud. Killing him before his cock was into her would be a waste of the man, she thought. So, she played along.

In no time Razoul was pumping two of his fingers into her intimate part. It was a wonder nobody had come in to inquire about what was going on. Jasmine's loud moans were sufficient to wake up the entire castle.

Suddenly she was dragged down from the table.

"Now it's your turn to please me, you slutty princess. "He said, his erect cock waiting expectantly.

In no time I will be laughing over your dead body, you prick, she thought. Nevertheless she positioned herself on her knees and sucked his enormous cock. Her red lips sucking on Razoul's huge black shaft. Jizz poured into her mouth in no time. She expected Razoul to go limp.

Razoul turned her over on her hands and knees as he pounded her ass is doggie style. He switched to her pussy soon.

Jasmine orgasmed enough number of times to lose count. But her pussy was complaining. Finally Razoul poured out all his cum over her body. In an instant, sensing Razoul's momentary weakness, she summoned the knife and let it rip through Razoul's body.

Razoul gazed down his bloodied body, chuckled and died.

Jafar appeared out of thin air instantly.

"Well done Jasmine."

Similar procedure followed. The bath of blood was made.

"Come on Jasmine. Let's make love."

"Jafar, that ass set my pussy on fire. My whole body is aching. Can we do this later?"

Jafar gave her a bottle of potion.

"Rub the fluid into your pussy. You will feel better. Make haste. We can't be found here."

Jasmine did the necessary. They made love in the pool of blood. The sex was just getting better for Jasmine. Then they licked the blood of each other's bodies.

Again there was a brilliant flash of light. Jasmine felt her navel pierce and looked down to find a diamond fixed there.

"Did you do that? It's beautiful?" She said touching it.

"Don't touch it very often. It is a part of your body now. It will hurt if try to take it out."

He brought out another potion.

"Drink this. It is a potion for dreamless sleep. Tomorrow is an important day. I want you to be fresh for it."

**TAILORING A CONSPIRACY**

Jasmine woke up fresh in the morning. She found Jafar seated on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, Jasmine. Today is an important day. Listen carefully. I have sent invites to nearby princes that the Princess of Agrabah has invited suitors for her hand in marriage. All suitors will be here tomorrow."

"But you said we were going to marry."

"Don't you understand, babe. One of them will be your victim. You can select the one you want. "

"OK, all right. Do I get to see them naked to measure the size of their dicks?"

Jafar ignored her last question and continued.

"But we have a problem at hand. The ritual says that you have to kill a common man, a normal one before that. What are we going to do about that?"

"Well, suppose I invite a tailor, jeweler so and so, to design my clothes and ornaments for tomorrow's "Grand Ceremony". I guess one of them would do, right?"

They kissed.

"Now I know why I loved you in the first place. You have an amazing brain. You will make a wonderful queen. Good thinking!"

"Can we make love to celebrate that?"

"Wait Queen I-want-to-have-sex. Which one are you going to kill? Is it the tailor, jeweler or somebody else?"

"I know a tailor I want revenge upon. He is called Abismal. Send him an invitation for this. He has his shops in Agrabah Market. He used to make my clothes when I was little. How he disturbed me then. Now I will have the last laugh."

"Do you think you could force him to have sex?"

"Do you doubt my abilities after watching me seduce Razoul?"

Jafar waved his wand to invite Abismal.

"Now we can make love, my slutty seductress." He said lying beside Jasmine. Intercourse ensued for the following hour.

Midday struck. Jasmine sat in her chambers awaiting Abismal's arrival. There was a sharp knock.

"Enter"

A short, almost dwarflike man entered. He was very fat. It gave him the appearance of a football.

"I heard the Sultan is lost. I offer my condolences."

"It's more than condolences Agrabah needs from you, Abismal. Show me some sexy dresses to seduce some princes into becoming the Sultan of Agrabah. Then you can say you fulfilled your duty of becoming a true citizen of Agrabah.'

Abismal was shocked by the way the princess was talking. Yet he did what he had come for. After discarding close to twenty dresses over the following hour Jasmine liked a dress.

"Yes, this is the one. I like this one."

"Why this one, princess? This is not for royalty like you. This is for prostitutes."

The dress was a white one, completely made of silk. The top was just enough to cover the nipples of a well endowed woman like Jasmine. The bottom was a long skirt, slit at the thighs.

"You are here to sell me dresses. I will decide what I want to wear. Now I want you to fit it on me."

Abismal did as ordered. Abismal was a shy man. He took Jasmine's measurements with her clothes on. The dress was ready in no time. Jasmine took off her garments and put on the chosen one.

When it came to the fitting Jasmine asked for Abismal's help. Abismal reluctantly came forward to help Jasmine with the fitting of her top. His hand deliberately touched her breasts. Jasmine noticed this but did not comment. When this happened for the fifth time Jasmine said,

"Yes, I know they are soft, rounded and so and so. But I daresay you cannot touch any other part of my body. I guess you must be hopeless with sex."

Jasmine had realized that Abismal was not the type to take a cue or hints so she started provoking him.

"Had any other woman said that she would have been fucked dead by me. But you are the princess. So I forgive you."

"I don't want special treatment. Show me what you got?"

Abismal pushed her onto her own bed. Undid the dress and hungrily began licking her pussy. Jasmine muttered to enrage him further,

"Is that all you've got?"

Abismal took of his pants and thrust his throbbing cock into Jasmine's pussy. He roared as he pumped into her. Jasmine pretended that it was very painful to her. False tears welled up in her eyes. She begged him,

"Forgive me Abismal. I will never say that again. Give me a chance to please you."

Abismal relinquished her. Jasmine got down on her knees but even so had to bend to reach Abismal's cock because of his short height.

The precum coated dick was thrust into her. He tasted awful to her. She almost vomited on him.

"Yes…suck it… bitch. You are no princess you are a whore." He growled.

Jasmine being offended by his talk, knifed him to death. Little drops of cum popped into her mouth as he fell. She spat the cum out.

Jafar appeared again.

"Disgusting, wasn't he?"

"Don't ask. I bet even his blood is filthy."

Magic again. A pool of blood. Sex in the pool. Lick the blood off.

This time the bright flash of light gave Jasmine a pair of serpentine armbands of solid gold.

"Wake up early tomorrow, Jasmine. We have to get prepared for the princes." He winked and disappeared.

**A PRINCELY AFFAIR**

Jasmine stood in the courtroom in the white dress from Abismal. Jafar was next to her. The sons of the Sultans from nearby kingdoms were seated in thrones in front of them.

"All of them look like dogs. Wait. Except for that one. Who is he?" She whispered to Jafar referring to a certain prince.

"That's Prince Aladdin. He is the son of the Sultan of Sultanabah. So he is the victim. All right. I will offer them all lunch in the banquet hall. I will inform him about it. I'll say the princess wants a private word. That should do it. I think you can manage from thereon.

Jasmine did not have to wait long. Jafar arrived with Aladdin shortly. Aladdin was grinning broadly. She caught him gazing at her boobs.

She knew she had chosen the right prince for the job. She dismissed Jafar with a wave of her hand. Taking the cue Jafar bowed out chuckling.

Jasmine greeted him. He returned the greeting.

"So ,Prince Ali. May I call you Ali. You see I want you to marry me. With a solemnized marriage you will be the Sultan of Agrabah."

"It will be my pleasure, Princess."

"I know by the way you were looking at my breasts. Will you only look or are you going to do something? Let us know each other a little."

Saying so she ripped her top. She held Ali's hand and placed it on her breasts.

"C'mon, Prince. This is part of the process."

Jasmine took him to the Sultan's throne and seated him. She sat on his lap. Ali continued squeezing her breasts occasionally getting as brave as to put his tongue to it."

"May I pleasure you Sultan?" Jasmine asked coyly.

She pulled down his pants. The cock was thick, hard and long. It was a fine compensation for Abismal's.

The precum coated cock was soon in her red lips. Ali looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Get up Princess. I want to know your cunt."

He ripped her skirt and panties. Seated her on the throne and toyed with her clit. He fingered her.

Finally the cock was thrust into her heat. They both cummed instantly. In a flash of lightning Jasmine's knife beheaded him. Jasmine kicked his body away from her.

Jafar appeared.

The Pool of blood was made.

Lovemaking was done.

All traces of blood had vanished.

This time the flash of light gave her a crown. It was a crown of fine gold. Thin, with serpentine engravings on it.

"Now is the most important time. This body of mine is a mortal form. The one who frees me from the mortal form can only become the Queen. I will leave this body now. Drive your knife through it. Rub the ring when you are done. You will come to Serpent Land. Love you my queen." They kissed.

She saw Jafar's soul pour out of the mortal body. She knew all about serpentine magic. She was their Queen now.

She drove her knife through the body. It immediately turned into an unrecognizable heap.

She rubbed her ring. She felt she was being hurtled through space. The next instant she appeared in an unknown land.

Fifty men stood in front of her.

"Welcome, my Queen." Said the most royal looking. She recognized him as Jafar from the night when they made love the first time. She rushed forward into his arms crushing her lips against his. All around them the Serpents bowed.

**SEX AMONG SNAKES**

The next day, Serpent Land celebrated the wedding of King Jafar and Queen Jasmine. All rituals were solemnized. The priest pronounced them a married couple.

"Now, the King may test the virginity of his bride." The priest said.

Jasmine was shocked to hear this. She had lost her virginity to Jafar only days before. But there was no way to prove it.

They were ushered into a dark room. Jafar kissed her hungrily.

"Wait, Jafar. They expect me to be a virgin after the rituals I had to do to become the Queen."

Still kissing Jafar replied, "Relax, my love. You regained your virginity when you converted to the serpent Queen. Now, I have shared you enough with the mortals. Let's make some steamy sex."

Jasmine writhed with pleasure as Jafar expertly manipulated her breasts and nipples. She orgasmed thrice, thinking of what was to follow.

"Aren't your doubts solved? I am better at it in my Serpent form." He chuckled.

Jasmine also undid his pants and began fondling his dick and balls.

Jafar laid her on the bed. He licked her from head to toe. Eliciting groans as he touched her collarbone, navel and cunt. He ignored her cunt preferring to lick the inside of her thighs. Her pussy blushed red with anticipation. She cummed again.

Finally Jafar could not neglect her rapidly wetting core.

"Yes, you too are yummy, my Queen." He said remembering how she had pronounced him delicious after a blowjob.

He fingered her pussy. Jasmine was losing herself in the world of pleasure.

Finally, Jafar pumped his dick into her pussy. His dick was bigger in the serpent form. He thrust hard in to her. She moaned with pleasure. Her toes curled on the bed and hands gripped the bed sheets.

She lost her virginity to Jafar for the second time.

Cum spurted in her pussy and on her body as she went unconscious. Lovemaking was tiring.

The following day Queen Jasmine assumed her duties in the court as the Empress of Serpent Land.

She was formally pronounced as the wife to Emperor Jafar.

Her coronation took place in a solemn ceremony.

She became one of the wisest Queens of Serpent Land by day.

But at night she and her emperor pleasured each other to the best of their abilities. She was ever willing to get down on her knees to suck Jafar's cock.

That is probably the reason why serpents don't make love in public. They have their bedrooms for the purpose.


End file.
